Draco Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone
by IH2098
Summary: Draco Malfoy knows he's special, but during his school year he's struggling to be noticed whilst Harry Potter soaks up all the attention. Draco's determined to change the way people see him- it won't be Harry who saves the Philosopher's stone, it'll be Malfoy.
Chapter One:

"It's not fair," Draco grumbled as he and his father strolled around Diagon Alley. "Why can't i take my broom?"

Lucius Malfoy looked at his son and spoke: "Listen, if I had it my way, I'd treat you to the Nimbus 2000. But see here, they won't let you bring a broom of your own to school. Besides, I'm waiting for a faster broom. Trust me, that'll be your present next year."

Draco nodded, but inside he still felt resentful. He could just imagine the rest of the Slytherin first years - Malfoy just _knew_ he'd be in Slytherin- strutting into the Great Hall clutching Nimbus' and Cleansweeps and Curvers, whilst he would be empty handed.

Then there was the fact he would have to keep his gift a secret. Every time he saw a snake, the urge to talk to them was too much. Somehow he didn't think that his fellow house mates would care; they'd be proud to have a Parselmouth in Slytherin; but Draco was eager to make friends from houses such as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. As long as they weren't mudbloods.

On the subject of mudbloods, a small huddle of people crept past, clutching a bag of galleons. Draco looked up at his father, who curled up his lip at the sight of the mudbloods.

"Filthy," He muttered under his breath. "Filthy, stinky mudbloods."

Draco nodded in agreement, before rushing off to find his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for her son outside Madam Malkin's. When she saw Draco, her face lit up in happiness, as she ushered Malfoy into the shop.

"Hogwarts?" A plump woman called cheerily from the other end of the shop. "Hang on there... I'll just fix this young witch's robe and then I'll get round to you. Have a seat." Narcissa Malfoy sat down elegantly whilst Draco flopped down onto a chair.

"State of these seats..." Narcissa said as they watched Madam Malkin pin the robe to fit the witch. "Look at that, Draco. Does she ever clean?" Draco stared at where his mother was pointing to see a sea of dust on one of the faded chairs.

"We're ready!" Madam Malkin called. She muttered something to her former customer; and the witch jumped off the stool and came into the light, so that Draco was able to notice her face. He scowled. That filthy little mudblood was here.

The last object on his list was a wand. As they walked down to Ollivanders; now all together, Lucius explained wands to his son.

"Mine's dragon heartstring, and oak. Twelve inches long exactly. Your mum's got unicorn hair and ash."

Malfoy entered Ollivander's alone. His dad had gone off to study brooms and his mother was busy looking at fashion.

"Ah ha!" A voice made Draco turn round and to his surprise he saw an old man come towards him. Draco's fsce, which had been confused, cleared. This must be a servant; someone to get the wands and tidy the place.

"Where may I find Mr Ollivander?" He asked. He felt a shiver of pride sweep through him- his father was right, he was a true Malfoy.

"Ollivander is right in front of you." was the supposed servants answer.

"Wait... you're Ollivander? But you're so old..." Malfoy stumbled.

"And you're so young..." Ollivander mimicked. "I've assumed you want a wand?"

"Yes."

Malfoy tried a wand (dragon heartstring and willow), before it was snatched out of his hands.

Six more test followed, with Ollivander shaking his head every time.

"Strange," He murmured. "Very strange..."

"What? What's strange?" Draco demanded.

"There have been very few occasions when something of this sort has happened," Ollivander began. "When one wand chooses two wizards. Usually it means that the body the magical occupent of the wand came from- be it a unicorn, a dragon, a phoenix or in some rare cases, a veela- went wrong in life and so the wand will be cursed."

"Don't be ridiculous," Malfoy snapped. "There are plenty of wands in the shop- we just need to keep looking."

Ollivander shook his head and spoke: "Go to Knockturn Alley. The wandmaker there might be able to help you."

Malfoy slammed the door angrily, leaving without a wand.


End file.
